Velma Dinkley
|-|Pre-Nibiru= Velma Dinkley, nicknamed Velm"The Creeping Creatures", is a character on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. She débuts in the first episode of the first season and is voiced by Mindy Cohn. History Velma and her group of friends, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, and Shaggy's dog, Scooby-Doo, begin solving mysteries in Crystal Cove. Velma and Shaggy also start dating in secret. After her and the gang finish solving a mystery, Sheriff Stone briefly jails them for their vigilante-like crime-solving. He then calls their parents who he replies "now has on speed dial". Later, Velma is a tour guide for her parents' museum. She is in the middle of revealing to the tourists that all the monsters in museum were fake and were really crimimals in costumes, when her parents stop her so she doesn't destroy the business. Velma replies she was being honest and that she doesn't believe monsters are real like they do. While driving to school with the gang in the Mystery Machine, Velma is being loving with Shaggy when he tells her to stop so they don't reveal they're dating. Velma points out the fact Fred and Daphne will eventually find out, and Shaggy responds that he really doesn't want Scooby to find out since he's his best friend. Velma is about to tell Scooby when they are attacked by the Slime Mutant. After he disappears, they go into the manhole he came out of, to one of the Crystal Cove Caves. Down there, Daphne finds a locket and they also find three workman "cocooned" in a mysterious substance. The gang brings the bodies to Sheriff Stone who tells them to stay out of the crime and future tourist attraction. Fred tells them he'll talk to Sheriff Stone but ends up stealing one of the bodies, sticking them in the Mystery Machine. They go to their science teacher, Proffessor Raffalo, to ask him about the body. He tells the material looks organic but he'll need to run further tests. The gang then goes to Fruitmeir's to get the signature dessert, Fruitmeir's. Fred points out if the cocoon really is organic, they might have a real monster in Crystal Cove. Velma gives her theory on what it is and then lovingly asks Shaggy what he thinks it is. After Shaggy and Scooby leave for more Fruitmeir's, Daphne asks Velma if there's anything going on between her and Shaggy. Velma denies it and leaves. After they find out Proffessor Raffalo was attacked, Fred goes in a state of regret and they go to K-Ghoul to see him. They meet up with their friend and the DJ at K-Ghoul, Angel Dynamite, and tell Fred they all took apart of giving the body to Proffessor Raffalo. Scooby starts eating the cocoon and they descover it is Fruitmeir's. They suspect Franklin Fruitmeir is behind the Slime Mutant so Shaggy and Scooby get jobs there as female waitresses. After Franklin leaves at night and asks Shaggy and Scooby to lock up, they let the gang in and they sneak around to find anything tying Franklin to the Slime Mutant. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Slime Mutant which causes Daphne to fall into a hole in the storage closet. They follow her down and it leads to the same cave they went to earlier. They find another hole leading right up to the Crystal Cove Bank. They set a trap for the Slime Mutant but it goes awry and the gang, minus Daphne, gets trapped in it. They eat their way out of the Fruitmeir's they're trapped in and go back up to the restaurant where they trap him to the wall covered in Fruitmeir's. Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones come in angry for cocooning the town's latest tourist attracion. The gang explains to them that it isn't a real monster and is actually Franklin Fruitmeir trying to rob Crystal Cove Bank. Franklin Fruitmeir walks in at the moment, proving not to be him, and they unmask him as Proffessor Raffalo. They ask him if he knows anything about the locket Daphne found and he claims to of never seen it before. They celebrate at K-Ghoul where they receive a mysterious call from someone named Mr. E who tells them that they're "all doomed" and that they "never should of brought that locket out of the cave". He claims the locket is connected to the curse of Crystal Cove, leaving them all thinking. At Fred's house with the gang, they are all complaing about not of having a mystery in awhile and how bored they are. Daphne finds Fred's magazine, Traps Illustrated, which Fred assues her he only reads it for the articles. He also tells her it's what gave him the idea for his latest trap which will trap someone coming to his door. Velma asks who he expects to trap, when a Delivery Guy comes to the door and gets caught in it. The Delivery Guy gives Fred a box and inside the gang finds a note from Mr. E saying "saved this for a rainy day", along with a purse made of gator skin from Gatorsburg. They figure out that's impossible since Gatorsburg doesn't manufacture gator products anymore, so they head to the deserted town. Once they get there, Velma lovingly asks Shaggy if he wants to go clue hunting with her. Shaggy asks her not to act that way in front of Scooby and Shaggy and Scooby then run off to Gator Burger, with Velma following. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne also look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby are eating burgers when Velma tells him they need to talk. Shaggy claims he wants to but he's so hungry he can't and Velma, in response to, leaves. Shaggy asks what he did and Velma explains that he did nothing, still angry. Fred tells the gang they're leaving since there is nothing to trap, but when they get in the Mystery Machine, the engine is gone. Grady Gator, a mechanic, comes and eventually helps them. He tells them he'll have to order a new engine from Crystal Cove but that might take a night. They each call their parents none of them can pick them up. Grady recommends his sister Greta's hotel, the Drowsy Gator. When they get there, Scooby freaks out over the flickering lights of the sign reading "The dog dies!", although the gang doesn't see it. Greta tells them they don't have any rooms but they remind her the sign says vacant. She further says the sign is broken but they explain it's a painted sign. She calls her son, Gunther, to come and they show them the rooms. Greta explains the hotel rules: boys and girls stay in seperate rooms, stay in your rooms no matter what you hear, and pets aren't allowed in the hotel. Because of the third rule, Scooby sleeps in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy goes to check on Scooby but Velma ensures him he's fine. The gang is later chased out of Gatorsburg by the Creeping Creatures, where they find out the gators' plan of selling fake gator skin and trap them. They are unmasked as Grady, Greda, and Gunther and are arrested. The engine on the Mystery Machine mysteriously turns on thanks to a replacment from Mr. E, along with a note saying "it was only one piece of the puzzle" and "there are more mysteries to come". Mayor Jones asks Fred to come to his office at City Hall. Fred is nervous about it because it's never a good thing, so the gang comes with him, minus Daphne who couldn't. Mayor Jones asks Fred to help him be relected as mayor by making 40,000 copies of his campaign pamphlet. Scooby copies the pamphlet but the machine overloads and shoots out with ink. It gets over George Avocados, which ruins his suit. After he angrily leaves, Mayor Jones explains he is running against George Avocados, who thinks he is best for mayor because his father, Theodore Avocados, was mayor once before he was caught stealing a diamond from Crystal Cove Bank. They pick up Daphne and go to Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin at the Crystal Cove State Beach, where they meet Skipper Shelton who says someone stole the door knob on his cabin. They wonder who would want to steal door knobs, and while driving, they get chased by the Ghost Truck but manage to escape it. They describe the attack to Sheriff Stone but he only cares that the town has a new tourist attraction. The gang finds tire tracks from the Ghost Truck while someone named Rung Ladderton calls Daphne talking about their date at the Bloody Stake. Daphne is about to explain the situation to Fred but he is okay with it and says he sounds cool, to Daphne's suprise. While Daphne is at her date, the gang goes to City Hall and sees a missing door knob. George Avocados promises if he was mayor, there would be no missing door knobs. They suspect George Avocados to be the door knob stealer, and set a trap. They get a call from Angel who tells them the tires that made the tracks on the highway were only sold to two people, George Avocados and someone named G. Nurno Treddal. They connect the dots of the Ghost Truck and the door knob stealer, when Mayor Jones gets trapped in the trap. They tell him they think George Avocados is behind this but he disagrees, believing it is a real ghost. They see George Avocados and follow him but they run into the Ghost Truck parked. They try and get a closer look but a loud noise alerts the driver. The Ghost Truck chases the Mystery Machine they they hide and the Ghost Truck doesn't spot them. They go to the Bloody Stake where Fred and Rung trade ascots. Daphne is suprised because Fred never takes off his lucky ascots and they find a CD from Mr. E who gives them the hint "crystal can't open doors like a diamond". They find more tiretracks leading to a cave and get in using a secret passage. Inside they find piles of diamonds, along with Theodore Avocados's journal. The Ghost Truck chases them again and they lead it to the trap at City Hall. Mayor Jones comes out and they find out Rung Ladderton is behind it, who was looking for the diamond. Rung is arrested and the gang is rewarded by Mayor Jones. Appearances References Category:Season One Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated (Successors) Members Category:Female Characters